


A Bond Beyond Boundaries

by LordLenne



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: Claus and Lucas reflect on their past together. Their lives weren't the most fortunate, but a certain tie has kept them together.





	A Bond Beyond Boundaries

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

 **Important Note:** Be reminded that all characters involved in this story are at least the age of 18. (In this story's case, they are at least over 20.)

 **Important Note 2:** There is mentioned adult-oriented content that involves conscious, consensual sexual interaction between characters when they are of age 16, which under some laws is considered under the age of consent. The Underage warning is solely there for this reason only.

**~W~W~W~**

There are countless days Lucas when sleeps in. On those kinds of days, when Lucas is down and out until noon or so, Claus was treated to the rare sight of his brother without a frown on his face. Waking up beside him, without his hair slicked back, without his formal suits, Claus can almost recognize him as a reflection. Sharing nearly identical genetics, they supposedly shared the same face.

Claus remembered how he did so much to distance that negligible gap when they were younger, and wished he had cherished every moment with his brother instead. Both laying on their sides, he reaches out to the blond, fingers lightly caressing over his brother’s frame, covered only by a thin sheet they shared. He looked so vulnerable now, and Claus swore it as his duty to keep him safe and content.

Then, Claus saw a crease form on Lucas’s forehead—the distant rumble of a storm coming up on the horizon. Every sense told him its coming, and he can’t help but dread the foulest mood to rouse on the blond’s baby face.

As Lucas blinked awake, Claus took that intervening moment to reflect: he never understood how his life turned out this way. It wasn’t the worst life, and it had its joys, but even some of his happy moments were stained from the result of misfortune.

**~W~W~W~**

Born in Tazmily Village, he and Lucas grew up together—most of their time spent avoiding their alcoholic father. Sometimes it was fun—he would often pretend he and Lucas were playing hide-and-seek, stowing away in cupboards, trees, even under the floorboards. They once shared a disposition: sweet, tender, and kind… but when they were found by their father, things turned for the worst. Yet for whatever reason, it was a little less awful on Claus. 

Maybe it was because he was older by a few minutes, but their father seemed to favor Claus, while blaming Lucas for a lot of his problems, the most predominant fault being that their mom had died shortly after his birth. When they were as young as seven, their father became obscured with fits of despair, and Lucas had suffered so much it crushed the light out of him. It was as if acid was thrown over a petite candle to ensure it would never burn again. All Claus could do was watch, remembering every scarred spot on his brother as the years went by. Seeing every dent in his body filled him with regret, making him wish he had done something every single time.

At the present, his eyes wandered over a single scar on Lucas’s right arm from a nasty incident with shaving shears: proof of the harshest physical damage he had ever endured, and a reminder of his unforgettable sin.

The sight of blood dripping from his brother’s arm finally caused him to snap, and with boiling blood blinding him at the time, he could never remember exactly how it happened. As much as he tried, he could only manipulate how it turned out each time he replayed it. The only thing etched forever into his mind was the result that played every time: the bloodied body of his father, and his hands stained with the sin of wrath.

The sudden incident left such a lasting impression on them both that the second they turned eighteen, they legally changed their last names to their mother’s maiden name, in memory of her and as a plea for her aid. They prayed for her word, begging for her forgiveness, in hopes their father alongside her not responded instead. Nothing had given them a sign of answer, so they took the change as the nail that sealed away their past: the final act which moved them forward from the lives of boys who just took their abuse and neglect without a word.

**~W~W~W~**

Shutting out memory lane, Claus gave his best smile as Lucas’s eyes fixated on him. Almost always, his brother was the first thing he saw upon waking, so Claus tried to make it the best each time. Instinctively, Lucas urged a genuine smirk back, hand finding its way to his twin’s torso. “Morning,” he whispered soothingly.

 “Good morning,” Claus responded softly. “Sleep well?”

“Actually… yes, I did.” Lucas shifted forward, pressing their lips together. It was out of pure, natural affection—something they both enjoyed, shamefully or not. Claus’s arm curled around Lucas’s neck, their bodies pressed together naturally.

Claus broke off the kiss, lightly pushing Lucas away as he laid a lingering one on his forehead. “I… I’ve gotta go to work,” he murmured.

He shifted himself off the edge and almost wobbled standing up. Then, he looked down at his half-nude self. His own body witnessed so much depravity that one should never go through in their entire life, but Claus didn’t hate himself for it. His life wasn’t the best, as he recognized already, but he learned to accept what he had rather than live with suffering.

“Claus…” the blond twin quietly mumbled as he sat up, the call not passing by his brother’s ears.  He watched him sleepily stumble over to the bathroom, hearing the creak of the shower starting.

Claus hadn’t closed the door behind him. It was a silent invitation, but it was also one that could easily be ignored. Lucas would never _ask_ for anything directly, because Claus knew he would force himself to say yes. Not that he didn’t _want_ to say no, but he felt reassured in giving Lucas choices—better than never letting him have any before.

The younger twin curled up on the bed, giving himself a few minutes to wake his senses before properly joining his older brother. He temporarily thought upon their financial success ever since they fled from Tazmily.

Claus was an actor and singer, vocalizing melodies that either hid or showed glimpses of his melancholy. Most of his career weighed on the former, but he was still moderately successful, and it was a job that kept him happy. Ten years ago, Lucas said Fourside would be the best place for opportunities, and it was true… for only one of them.

As for what Lucas chose to do for a living, Claus didn’t investigate too in-depth about. He wasn’t stupid—it was all illegal, whatever it was. Lucas would come home with wads of cash rather than a check, and asked Claus to store some of it in the bank whenever he got the chance. As for what Lucas did with the rest of the cash, Claus never asked—he wished he could, but it felt like he _shouldn’t_ ask.

Claus figured drug selling, heists, or perhaps something greater. How Lucas entered it, he wasn’t sure, but he knew his brother could never hurt a living thing, at least not after what they’d been through. Though he feared his brother had an endless powder keg of anger and despair stored away, and only ignited it without him around.

Together, they always had money in excess, and ever since they had a plethora of excess, Lucas rarely went out to come back with inexplicable wad of cash in his possession, so Claus didn’t complain. He was only just worried, despite knowing his brother by heart. Lucas was brilliant and smart enough to stay out of harm’s way, yet he still prayed: _God knows what he had done behind his back._

Finally, hearing the loud click of the shampoo bottle, Lucas got out of bed _._ He sheds his underwear off as he walks over, tossing it into the laundry basket. He politely knocks on the door, offering the courtesy to warn his brother of his entry, not waiting for a response before walking in. Claus bats a glance and opens the stall door, welcoming the blond inside.

“You joined me a little late than usual,” Claus calmly mentions, stepping aside to give his brother room.

The blond failed to comment back, and let the warm water rain onto him, feeling a hand lathered with all-in-one body-shampoo gently brush his back. A moment later, Lucas turns around, timidly staring at his chest.

Lucas grabs the shampoo and squeezes some onto his own hand, reaching around his brother’s back. His motions mirrored the same spots that his brother was touching reaching around him, feeling the foam lather momentarily and washed away by the shower. He steps forward slightly, letting the water only rain from his waist down, and waits until Claus has caught up, and they begin again at the same point. They gaze at each other conflictingly, mesmerized by their sets of azure and emerald.

As Claus’s hand rises, so does Lucas’s. And as Lucas accidentally gets soapy suds in his eye, so does Claus. They both scratch at the corners of their eyes with a clean finger. They embrace as they rinse together, tilting their heads as appropriate to let the water run around and in between them.

The water runs off them in endless trickles. They blink flecks of liquid out of their lashes. Gazing at each other again, they collide their lips lazily, pressing softly as the let the heated air massage their weary bodies.

Claus’s stomach drops as Lucas’s fingers brush beyond his torso, stroking his lower regions with remnants of soap still on his hand. Claus moaned into Lucas’s mouth, gripping at his shoulders to keep him from keeling over so easily.

When he was sixteen, he and Lucas discovered what sex was: together, and with mutual approval of course. Back in their younger days, they did everything together. Not long after the crime, they ran away from home, crossing the ocean and residing in the biggest city they’ve ever seen, providing for their selves. Having only each other to trust, and curiosities to fill, learning about sex together seemed only natural to him, though he occasionally wondered if their running away finally opened their hearts completely to each other. Ten years passed by without notice since then, and—using most of those 3,650 days—they practiced how to completely cherish each other’s company and fortified it over time. Being that they were identical, they located the most sensual things about the other so easily. Their bodies synced, becoming the masters of each other.

Though they shared similarities in gratification, one of the few areas where they differ was that Lucas liked to draw it out. For example, when they were both whining messes by the end of their activity, desperately clinging at the end of their ropes together over a chasm of pleasure, just _daring_ that his older brother would fall first before he could. He loved being so close to his brother that he wished they stayed fused for an eternity, but knowing that would never be an easy case, he could only pray that they share stored bursts of worthwhile bliss when the time came.  

On the other hand, Claus valued short-term hedonism: if he had it his way, they’d both get off quickly, but multiple times. Simply put, quantity over quality… with lots of cuddling in between to make up for Lucas’s desires.

Today’s morning was going to be an intermediate compromise of the two’s preferences, but it was reasonably enough.

Claus lets go, letting his hands find his brother’s hips and rotating him over. Lucas found the rail, steadying and bracing himself, resting his cheek against the cool, tiled wall. The heavy rain of droplets was repositioned out of their way, hitting only their lower legs and feet.

Outside of his vision, Claus was retrieving the lubricant from the cabinet beside the shower—one of a few bottles laid all over the residence to appease their laziness. The cap popped, and told Lucas to relax. He closed his eyes, and the round touch of a finger slicker than soap began rubbing tantalizing circles around his entrance.

For whatever reason, when he focused on relaxing himself, Lucas thinks of their first time, which seemed odd compared to their present relationship. Currently, the younger twin acted so meek about having sex like it was a game to him: to ascertain the different heightened emotions he would have felt if he had not started out with a bold initiative.

Perhaps it was because it was only a month after they were able to settle in the big city in a particularly bitter and lonely holiday winter. They were still experiencing new feelings gained from new knowledge in school. But every time Lucas exchanged glances with his brother, he felt his heart swell with warmth. Was it lust, love, or the simple need to be reassured that he felt safe? If he bravely urged the answer out of his older brother, he would gain a glimpse of how their future together would turn out.

Looking back, Lucas didn’t regret his emotions. It was from his feelings that he established a bond that broke the boundary they needed to break in order to move forward from their past.

_In December’s harsh cold, they walked home together, hand-in-hand so as to not lose each other from the white flurry in the air. An ordinary school day became unordinary when Lucas learned something in his science class, and had a revelation in his seat, hoping to share it with his brother as soon as he could._

_After several months, their sixteenth year seemed like nothing too grand was going to happen. Holding each other close was as far as they’d taken things, so looking forward to their after-school walk home felt commonplace. Lucas wasn’t even certain that there had been more than a familial love, though he had realized he always felt feverish with Claus._

_The feeling became certain after that day—he was sure it was something entirely different than how he had loved their mother—a feeling different from being thankful for her to have brought them into the world._

A full digit slithered inside as Lucas lightly gasped. With another couple of breaths, a second finger slowly slid into him.

Lucas recalled how it used to hurt him at first, and that feeling faded over time… but for some reason, it hurt just now. The pain was inspired by anxiety—but why, he questioned? There shouldn’t be a reason to be nervous. It couldn’t really be about _morals—_ it was far too late for that.  

“Still okay?” Claus’s lips were close to his ear. He notices his brother’s reluctance, so he gives his hip a reassuring squeeze, remembering how he valued giving Lucas the freedom of decisions.

“Yeah.” Lucas nods his head clumsily as his cheeks flushed with crimson.

_It was still a bright day, though the sky seemed almost blindingly white by the falling sky. Their sight for each other only became visible as they entered their apartment: the first residence they shared off odd part-time jobs until Claus’s career flourished. It was nothing too special—it provided a roof for them. They wouldn’t dare touch any part of the apartment that wasn't necessary for basic life needs._

_They holed up in their bedroom: their only sanctuary of respite. The door was locked, the curtain darkened the room, and the radio played a mellow blue to ease them into rest. At least, that’s what Claus thought was going to happen again._

_Laying side-by-side, Lucas rolled over, throwing his body over Claus’s. He offered all that he could: their faces met, foreheads and lips. Their first kiss sent a current of love through them, beginning in Lucas’s toes, transferred where their bodies mingled, crawling down Claus’s spine, and almost cycled into a loop.  
_

“Lucas, I…” Claus leaned forward, resting his head on the blond twin’s shoulder. Before moving his fingers, he wanted to assure once more that they were everything to each other—perhaps it was the remedy to what Lucas was feeling. He wanted to make absolutely sure—again—that he would do anything to keep him safe from harm. He let his past regret of letting Lucas suffering from abuse become the strength to motivate him, swearing that nothing like that would ever happen again.

“...I love you,” Claus finally whispered in the blond’s ear. As he saw the smirk twitch on his brother’s face, his fingers thrusted in and out of him, scissoring slightly.

“I love you, too,” Lucas responds. He was glad most of his face was pressed against the wall, and that he was pinned close enough to keep himself from turning his head. He hid his mixture of pain and pleasure well enough, but he was most thankful that he didn’t reveal how overwhelmingly moved he felt when he heard Claus’s words. He never said those chain of affectionate words to anyone else… not like he had anyone else to utter them to.

Finally, after letting his expression escape, Lucas turned his head and kissed across Claus’s shoulder blades, shivering from the collision and the chill of not being enveloped constantly from dainty warm rain in contrast to the heat pooling in his lower extremities. Claus’s free hand fixated on his hip bone, keeping him tethered to timid pleasure. Soon enough, the discomfort faded away, and only desire remained.

" _Lucas—? What was that?” Claus whispered, breathless as they came up for air._

_“A kiss, obviously.” Lucas smirked as he scanned his brother’s face keenly, looking for any sign of disgust._

_“I know, but… we’re brothers?” His words flowed out more like a question than an opposition. Because Claus liked it, there was no point in denial for the sake of being socially acceptable especially when they were alone. But he’d was warned once or twice of “the dangers of incest,” and so he was cautious. Although, scientifically as he acknowledged it, it was most concerning if it was between a brother and sister, so he shortly came to consider “the sin of vanity” instead as he stared at his twin brother right in his eyes: a reflection of himself that would persist even in the future._

_What could even be vainer than being sexually attracted to yourself?_

_What could be worse than already having committed a sin more abhorrent than vanity, if not just as equal?_

A third finger had joined the others, and Lucas felt very full. It felt _good_ , just knowing it was _Claus_ doing this to him, but the merciless foreplay refused to touch his prostate or have a free hand around his own cock.

Regardless of this intentional neglect, Lucas was still impossibly hard, aching from what little friction he received as he was shoved against the barely-warmed tiles, “Please, Claus…” he finally pleaded, shedding his timidity away.

_“We’re not ‘brothers.’” Lucas told._

_“We’re… not?” Claus questioned, looking very confused. He took the words at face value as his head still spun from the onset of passion._

_“We’re ‘_ _twins’_ , _it means we share a soul.” Lucas smirked as he articulated. “That also means we share a body, too.”_

_“What… what do you mean?” Claus urged curiously._

_“We were one sperm, and one egg,” Lucas began, repeating his science lesson from the day. “For a while, we were one cell… then we accidentally split into two. So we should correct that, shouldn’t we? We should… bond together. Become one again… even for just a moment. It’s something only ‘we’ can do.”_

_The words flowed from him so easily, like they were rehearsed. Lucas always did have that kind of nonchalant air about him since they lived in Tazmily. He braved through everything and spewed everything effortlessly, only being suppressed when it came to painful, unforgiving abuse._

_Besides receiving casually carried encouragement, there was some sense in the blond’s words… colliding into each other was technically trying to “become one,” regardless of how the “collision” was performed. Claus loudly uttered, “Oh, I guess I never considered that part,” but it wasn’t a hard sell as the obvious. They were both sixteen, hormonal, developing, close with only each other and chose only each other. They let the tensions of pent-up sexual urges fill in whatever gaps were left._

Lucas finally recalled his first emotions of boldness, while Claus developed into new ones that strayed from simply fulfilling curiosity. Both realized that they felt a love none like any other, and hoped nothing greater could erase such a natural, heavenly feeling.

After ascertaining their passions, Claus slipped his fingers out, much to the blond’s chagrin. It took an agonizing few moments to generously slick himself with lube before he breached into his twin, gasping upon his brother’s neck.

Lucas let out a choked groan as his toes curled, enveloping himself in the comfort of heat. A shudder ran through him again—an echo of their first shower kiss, and a physical reminder that they were one as he most desired: bonded together into a living circuit of blood and tissue. 

_It was the first time, so they weren’t quite sure of what to do. They kissed for a long time, embracing each other while fully clothed. Gradually, they lost their shirts, socks, pants, everything—until they were bare with only skin and hair. The sight was something they hadn’t seen since they stopped bathing together when they were very young. Despite essentially looking at what they already had, it was compassionately arousing._

_The result was made much clearer when Lucas began working Claus into a fulfilling hardness with his hands… but not as hard as when Lucas crawled down his body, eagerly burrowing his backside between his brother’s legs and rocking his body at first anxiously, and then effortlessly._

Their morning moment didn’t last long as they thought, but it was enough for them both. The air was filled with sounds of hard breathing, only punctuated by desperate moans and Lucas’s occasional begging.

One free hand at Lucas’s hip swiftly reaches over around his cock, and begins jerking with resolve. Lucas’s body tenses until he’s nearly squeezed to his limit. He released it all at once, groaning with the most coarse gasp to be heard for the day drowned out by the echo of running shower water. His eyes roll to the back of his head for a moment, but everything whited out for a long time.

Behind him, he could feel Claus’s body still adjoined with his own, only more noticeable as the link pressed as furthest as possible into him. A stream of liquid, nearly genetically identical to his own, tenderly returns to him.

_They had both orgasmed embarrassingly quickly, blaring into the air that they shared._

_They rested for the rest of the evening, catching their ever-escaping breaths. Claus stroked his brother’s hair, which had become lightly mussed and curled with sweat, gazing at him with indulgent eyes. Not until that moment, Lucas hadn’t felt anywhere near as loved by anyone, and he was so pleased with who he was with._  

Lucas was brought back to reality as his latest happy memory faded into conclusion. He unconsciously slid his body out of Claus, aiming the shower head down at him. As he turns and leans against his brother, who willingly acted as a beam of support, he feels the water cleanse him, the familiar stickiness being washed out of him and down the drain.

Shivering again as he feels the cum naturally ooze out his body, he embraces his brother, hoping that his weakened legs wouldn’t fail him until he reached the bedroom again. Claus humored his brother for as long as he could, hugging him loosely until he felt enough time could be spared.

He kissed his brother’s cheek one last time and placed his lips against his ear. “I need to go.”

“Okay,” Lucas nods as he hears—almost feeling—the water shut off. The stall opens and they both grab a towel, wiping their selves till comfortably dry.

Shortly after, Claus steps out the door in his work attire, leaving with a lasting smile for his twin. Lucas chose to stay behind, not wanting to walk away from whatever feeling remained as he watched his brother stride farther away from his reach. He puts on a small grin and clutches his chest, holding the feelings close.

It was an intimate bond that could be shared by only very few.


End file.
